ferrarifandomcom-20200222-history
Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano
| torque = | transmission = 6-speed manual 6-speed "F1" sequential | length = | width = | height = | weight = | wheelbase = | predecessor = Ferrari 575M Maranello | aka = | related = Ferrari 612 Scaglietti | fuel_capacity = | designer = Frank Stephenson at Pininfarina }} The 599 GTB Fiorano (internal code F139) is an Italian gran turismo produced by Ferrari. It is the brand's two-seat flagship, replacing the 575 M Maranello in 2006 as a 2007 model. Styled by Pininfarina under the direction of Ferrari's Frank Stephenson, the 599 GTB debuted at the Geneva Motor Show in February 2006. It is named for its total engine displacement (5999 cc), Gran Turismo Berlinetta nature, and the Fiorano Circuit test track used by Ferrari. Specifications Drive train Tipo F133F 6.0 L (5999 cc) V12 engine produces a maximum , making it the most powerful series production Ferrari road car. Its of torque will also be a high for Ferrari's GT cars. Most of the modifications to the engine were done to allow it to fit in the Fiorano's engine bay (the original Enzo version could be taller as it would not block forward vision due to its mid-mounted position). The company claims a top speed in excess of , 0– in 3.7 seconds, and 11.0 seconds to .Ferrari 599GTB Fiorano official site FerrariWorld.Com Accessed February 28, 2006 A traditional 6-speed manual transmission as well as Ferrari's 6-speed sequential manual gearbox called "F1 SuperFast" is offered. Reviewers of the car have mentioned that the MagneRide suspension gives the 599 a very comfortable ride but allows it to handle well at the same time. The Fiorano also sees the debut of Ferrari's new traction control system, F1-Trac. Acceleration Acceleration claimed by Ferrari (mph / seconds) Fuel economy Handling GT Evoluzione package It is an upgrade that improves the car's handling. The package (also called HGTE or Handling GTE) includes a modified set-up with stiffer springs and rear anti-roll bar as well as new calibration settings for the magneto-rheological shock absorbers when the manettino is at its sportier settings. The ride height has also been lowered, which also lowers the car's centre of gravity. The package also includes optimised tyres featuring a compound that offers improved grip. The car's electronics have also changed. The gearbox's shifts are faster in high-performance settings, while a new engine software improved accelerator response. The exhaust silencer was modified to produce more marked and thrilling sound under hard usage whilst still delivering just the right comfort levels at cruising speed. The exterior and interior were upgraded with more carbon fibre components. It also includes new 20-inch wheels. 599XX The 599XX is a car designed for track use, based on 599 GTB. Engine's maximum speed is increased to 9000rpm with engine rated @9000rpm. Weight is reduced by cutting the weight of the engine unit components, and use of composites and carbon-fibre body parts, carbon-fibre brake pads. A new gearbox shift strategy is introduced to cut overall gear change time to 60 ms. Aerodynamics were retuned to give more downforce (280 kg @ 200 km/h, 630 kg @ 300 km/h). The car also includes 29/67 R19 front and 31/71 R19 rear tires with 19 x 11J wheel rims at the front and 19 x 12J at the rear. The car was unveiled at the 2009 Geneva Auto Show. Hybrid Motor Authority reported that Ferrari president Luca Cordero di Montezemolo was working on the development of a Ferrari that will use alternative energy sources and which will be based on what Ferrari is doing in Formula 1, which uses Kinetic Energy Recycling System. The KERS was tested using a prototype 599. Awards * Evo magazine named the 599 GTB as the Car of the Year for 2006. * Top Gear Magazine also named the 599 GTB as the Supercar of the Year 2006. Video thumb|400px|left External links * The Ferrari website * Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano on Edmunds.com * Review & Pictures from Road & Track References